Honeymoon pleasures
by dax0042
Summary: This is a request from Shepherdboy17. When people get married, they have a honeymoon, but it will be nothing but pleasure for the newlyweds.
1. Carter and Kayla

Megakat City was beautiful from the sky as Martin Wolf and his newly married wife Kayla were flying off to Hawaii to spend their honeymoon. Martin knew Kayla loved the beach, she knew it was going to be a lot of fun being able to enjoy an exotic location. Safety was never in doubt. The locals were known for being friendly and they loved tourists.

When Martin and Kayla landed in Hawaii, they were already to have some fun on the beaches, see the sights, and even enjoy some time in bed together. The main island was breathtaking as they expected. Bright blue skies. Clear blue water. Tropical heat.

"So," Martin smiled to Kayla. "Is this everything you hoped it was?"

Kayla hugged her husband and smiled. "Yes, just like I have always dreamed of." she said kissing Martin.

When they arrived at their hotel, Martin and Kayla checked in and headed for their room. And once there, the newlyweds took in the sights before them.

After unpacking Martin went to take a shower, while Kayla changed into her new red bikini and black flowered wrap and wandered out to explore. The ocean was breath-taking! The salty air and the rolling waves, she breathed deep and sauntered forward. There was a bar called The Cabana, and she wanted a drink. Kayla smiled when she entered the bar there was a pad of paper that read: _leave your drink order and location here_. So, she wrote _Wimpy Pina-Colada, __sexy__ Red bikini girl_. Then found a semi shady spot under a gigantic palm tree not too far away.

Kicking up her feet on a lounger, Kayla sat back and people watched. There were groups of people descending from the hilltop huts above to enjoy a day on our own private beach exclusively for hotel patrons only. There were some children building sand castles, and others giggling and squealing, running away from the waves. Behind the children appeared to be their fathers and grandfathers gawking in another direction to her far left. They were grinning from ear to ear and stumbling about in an attempt to not stare at Kayla.

Or were they staring at her?

Curiously, she followed their gaze to see what they where grinning about. Not to her surprise, there were four scantily clad young girls looking like they were in their early twenties all dolled up and wearing identical bright lime green bikinis. The blonde bent over her towel with her ass in the air and another blonde straddling a red head rubbing lotion liberally over all her freckled back. She was stretched out on her stomach with no top on playing the tunes on a small portable radio showing a sufficient amount of cleavage. The third was a dark haired gal with her bouncing bosoms falling out of a wet suit while she aggressively waxed a surfboard.

"Dirty old men," Kayla thought and chuckled out loud accidentally, as she couldn't take her eyes off of them either.

The waves were steadily rolling in and another group of young men ran to the waters edge with boogie boards in hand and splashing into the surf. They paddled pretty far out, as Kayla made a mental note to try this on her vacation.

Behind Kayla a masculine snicker was heard over her shoulder and startled her. Kayla sat back and blocked the sun form her eyes as she glanced up and saw this incredibly attractive fox standing over her. Platinum blonde hair and sexy mirrored shades covering his eyes, a gleaming white smile and a fabulous muscle bound body! Kayla thought he noticed her blushing at the sight of him.

"Like what you see?" Martin said as he sat beside her.

"Your girlfriend is so hot," the fox said to Martin, but his eyes were fixed on Kayla. He clearly liked a sexy vixen like her.

"I'm his wife," Kayla said to the fox.

Now, if you think at hearing this the fox would have gone off to find another vixen, but no. He walked up to Martin and kicked sand onto him, then turned to Kayla.

"You got nice legs," he told her. Kayla frowned at him. "When do they open?"

Martin jumped up from his chair and got up in his face. "Don't talk to my wife like that!" he warned, but then Kayla calmed her husband down.

"Martin, I can handle this guy," she said, then grabbed the fox and pulled him into a deep kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as it got deeper. When the kiss ended, Kayla was smiling.

Suddenly the fox began to get really weak as his legs began to wobble and he began to gasp for air.

"I should have told you this, but I am poison," she smiled as the fox fell down puking. "Oh, don't worry. You won't die from the amount I gave you, but you sure will wish you were dead."

After that, Kayla and Martin returned to their hotel room.

_**Later t**__**hat night…**_

Kayla was nervous, but excited as she tiptoed across to the bathroom door and listened. She could hear the splashing of the shower and her Martin's tuneless hums from inside. Her eyes closed and she pictured her handsome husband of a wolf with water running from his down his beautiful face and running trails down his toned chest and stomach through to his thick manhood. Kayla began to get wet at the thought and she slipped one hand down to her pussy and started to rub her clit with her other hand cupping one breast and pinching the nipple.

Kayla could no longer wait for Martin to finish his show, so she slowly began to strip, first tugging off her tank top and revealing her ample breasts, then pulling down her shorts and thong at the same time. Kayla smiled at how well her adult vixen body had turned out, she had a slim but curvy body and breasts that were big for her frame.

"Martin, I have a gift for you," she said, then walked into the room and pulled the shower door aside.

Martin smiled and turned around. "Let me guess, it's you, right?"

"Indeed," Kayla replied. "I love you Martin," she said softly. "I want to give you pleasure, I want to have your baby. And I know that's what you want too." He looked shocked for a moment and she used this time to bend down and gently lick his inner thighs, getting higher and higher until she reached his hardening wolfhood. She began to lick and suck his wolfhood and Martin was gasping and moaning.

"Ooh, Kayla" he cried and he reached out to stroke her hair.

"It's so big Martin!" she exclaimed and took him in her mouth. He was throbbing inside her mouth and she sucked and licked it slowly at first and then faster and faster, lapping up the pre-cum that formed at the top. He was groaning in ecstasy, the feeling of the hot shower on his back and his beautiful sexy wife working on his cock was too much for him.

"Oh, Kayla, please don't stop," Martin begged with a loud moan. Kayla smiled as he thrust deep down her throat as he came in waves of pleasure. His cum had filled her mouth and was dribbling down her chin. She swallowed and licked her lips. He tasted great and she was begging for more.

"Oh darling that was wonderful," he said as he closed his eyes. They soon opened again in pleasure as Kayla began to slide up his body to be face-to-face. She kissed him on the lips, tenderly at first, then using her lips to open his and push her tongue in. Their tongues met and sparks of passion ran through Kayla, making her pussy pulse and get wet.

_I so reg__ret not joining the side of good earlier. _Kayla thought to herself. Martin could tell she was thinking about something, but right now, all he wanted was to pleasure his wife.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back as he grew hard again. He kissed down her neck and down her chest, stopping at one of her rosebud nipple to lick and suck it, whilst groping the other breast. She lifted her head up and gasped at the intense pleasure, her dreams coming true as her husband started to kiss further down her body until he reached her mound. Martin pushed her legs apart and began running his tongue down her slit before sucking on her clit. She gasped and groaned, running her fingers through his hair. He licked around her hole then pushed his tongue in, feeling her muscles clamp down on it, coating it with her juices. He sucked and licked and kissed and she soon came, screaming his name in pleasure.

"Martin! Yes!" she cried out as her climax came to an end.

"I know," Martin smiled up at her. "You loved that. Do you want some more pleasure?"

Kayla could only nod.

They came up to kiss again, running their hands along each other's bodies, the water making them hot and slippery.

"Fuck me Martin!" Kayla cried, writhing in bliss and hungering for his huge cock.

"Not here my sweet, I want to fuck you like I should have done long ago when we first met," he replied, picking her up in his strong arms and carrying her from the bathroom to their bedroom where he threw her on to the bed, them both still dripping wet. They kissed passionately, Kayla started to stroke and pump Martin's huge wolfhood, he groped her tits and groaned in delight.

She felt her need overcome her, the intense anticipation had broke. She needed him now. He sensed her hunger for him and spread her legs wide, glancing at her dripping wet pussy for a moment before bringing his cock up to her entrance. They kissed again and he pushed in, her muscles gripping tighter on his cock than any other woman had done. He moaned and she gasped as he went in fully.

"Martin, I love how big you are," Kayla whispered in his ear.

"Then you're going to love this, Kayla." He said and began to thrust in and out slowly and she met his thrusts with her own. They were kissing and groping and panting and fucking and she felt her orgasm build up inside her. She loved her husband more than anyone in the world and it was her dream to have him inside her, fucking her lovingly but passionately. He was close to cumming as he carried on pumping her pussy groaning into her mouth, feeling the knot of tension unwind in his stomach. She screamed as she came, opening her mouth wide as her pussy clamped on his cock. He felt the tight muscles and it sent him into orgasm too. He groaned loudly and released his seed into her, spraying her insides with him. He went limp and slipped out of her, kissing her on the cheek as he rolled onto his side.

They stayed there for a while, staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Kayla had fulfilled her dream and she knew she was going to replace the women Martin had slept with now. She fell asleep, still smiling from making him happy and the happiness he gave her.

The next day, the two of them spent the day on the beach. Kayla was impressed by how well Martin could surf. Other women came by to watch him do tricks, but Kayla let them know that he was already taken. However, one woman refused to listen.

Kayla kissed her as well.

Martin scolded her for that, but knew she was making sure no one was getting the hands on him. Before they left to go back to Megakat City, Kayla and Martin decided to have sex one more time. The two of them tried anal, before finishing with a good old 69.

And as they did this, new life was already growing inside of Kayla's womb. It wasn't until later that they found out that she was with child, but that is a different story.


	2. Jake and Callie

Tokyo Japan was a beautiful city, full of life and very free from heavy duty criminals like Dark Kat and the Omegas. And as a 747 jumbo jet landed at Tokyo International Airport, commonly known as Haneda Airport, Jake and Callie Clawson couldn't wait to spend their honeymoon touring the city and go to the Times Spa Resta.

And as they departed from the plane, the newly weds were greeted by Japan's prime minister, Yoshi Ishiba. "Welcome to Japan, Mr. and Mrs. Clawson," Yoshi bowed in greeting. "I have to tell you that you have come at the right time. My people are in need of some heroes."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jake said, but Yoshi smiled.

"Oh, please," he sighed. "Everyone in the city knows that you are the SWAT Kat, Razor." Jake gasped and took a step back in shock. The prime minister turned his gaze to Callie. "And you are Angel," he said.

Jake and Callie looked at one another and then at the Prime minister. "What do you need us to do?" they asked Yoshi in unison.

Down in the heart of the city was an underground strip club and brothel, and the one who ran the joint was crime boss Ray Akuma. He was one of the dangerous Yakuza there was, and for the last ten years, he was making his fortune in human trafficking.

As Ray walked down the street with a new girl he found looking work, the crime boss had no idea that he was being followed by Razor and Angel.

"What a sick freak this guy is," Angel said. Razor agreed with his wife and drew his Dragon sword.

"Are you ready?" he asked Angel, who seemed to be eager to stop Ray. "Hey, don't let your feeling could your judgment between justice and vengeance," Razor warned, but Angel was already rushing into the fight.

When Angel was within five feet of Ray, the Yakuza leader turned around and delivered a powerful kick to her mid-section. Angel felt all the air in her lungs leave her as she tumbled backwards.

"You should never rush an enemy until you know who you are dealing with," Ray smiled, as he quickly followed up with a powerful roundhouse kick. Razor quickly rushed forward to help his wife.

Ray looked up just in time to see Razor coming at him, but to slow to stop the hero from grabbing him. Thinking fast, Ray judo flipped Razor, then drew his switchblade knife and sai. Razor quickly got back up on his feet and tried to stab the Yakuza boss, but the crime boss countered with a swift punch to the heroes side. The Yakuza boss then swung his sai and slashed Razor's arm.

Razor smiled and looked at his wound. "You got some moves Ray," he said, then he attempted to stab Ray with his Dragon sword, but the Yakuza boss countered it and stabbed him in the stomach with his knife.

Seeing her husband getting hurt like this caused Angel to release all the anger and pain she felt, which suddenly exploded in blast of magical energy. Ray turned and looked with fear as the power engulfed his body. All Razor could hear was the Yakuza boss screaming, and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was Ray lying face down on the street. Angel looked at her husband then used her magic to heal him.

After Ray was taken by the police, Callie and Jake were at last able to go and enjoy their honeymoon. It didn't take them long to find the Times Spa Resta. As the happy couple entered the building, they were greeted by the hostess.

The hostess then led them to a relaxing pool where Jake and Callie had a hot soak. The stab wound Jake got during his fight with Ray no longer hurt, but felt ten times better. After their time in the pool, the married couple got a back massage and hot stones treatment. That too was very relaxing.

Then, the hostess led them to the steam room. However, Jake and Callie were planing to do more then just have a nice steam.

"It's so hot in here," Jake panted as he wiped the sweat from his head. Callie nodded.

"It is hot, but I think I can heat this place up even more," she smiled, then dropped her towel. Jake looked at Callie's nude figure, she was perfect in every way. Nice firm breasts, slender hips and the most beautiful smile a woman could have.

"Well alright!" Jake shouted, as he and Callie began kissing and sneaking a feel of each others body. Both their towels lied on floor in a wet heap. Jake's hands moved from her ass to her breasts, sending her into a joyous state of pleasurable moans. The heat grew between them and Callie, feeling naughty, moved her right-hand down towards Jake's growing manhood.

"Jake, can I—"

"Touch it!" Jake moaned, smiling.

Callie took her hand, and placed it on Jake's cock, and she started stroking up and down.

"Callie, that feels so good." Jake said in ecstasy. With a smile Callie kissed him hard on the lips and increased her stroking speed. After a few minutes of stroking Jake's dick, Callie felt him twitch in her hand, he was going to have his release.

"Callie, I'm going to blow!" Jake shouted.

But Callie had another idea. She let go of Jake, got down on her knees and took Jake's cock into her sweet mouth.

"Oh, Callie!" Jake moaned. He watched as her head bobbed down, engulfing maybe half of his penis, then back up again, then down and up again several times. She used her tongue like a pro, wetting Jake's entire shaft, then took him back into her mouth and bobbed her head all the way down until she had all 10 inches in her mouth. Jake couldn't describe how good it felt.

"Callie, your mouth feels so good on my cock!"

Her answer was a moan. She began to suck Jake off in earnest: while her head bobbed quickly up and down, her lips created a strong vacuum that intensified the feeling. Then she encircled the base of his shaft with one hand and used it to follow her lips up and down. She was working every part of Jake's dick to make him have his release.

"Callie, watch out, I'm going to cum soon!" Jake expected her to pull her head away, but instead she moaned again and began sucking him harder and faster. Then, he exploded into her mouth.

"Aaaaaaah! Damn, Callie!" Jake cried as he began to buck his hips, and she put a hand on his abdomen to hold Jake down. Her mouth never left his cock, and he knew that she wasn't going to spit his cum out. When Jake's orgasm finally subsided, he stopped bucking.

Callie looked up at him, licking her lips clean. "Jake, I'm sorry I got carried away, but I hope you enjoyed that."

Jake smiled. "I did," he said, then pulled Callie into another deep kiss.

With her lips locked with his, her arms around his back, she pressed herself tightly against him. When his own arms pulled her tighter in she felt safer than she'd ever felt before. It was only seconds before they both felt the enormity of what was happening. Jake berried his face into Callie's golden hair. Her hair smelled like strawberries. The soft fur of her back so soft and smooth. Her breasts like cushions against his chest. And her pussy. Wet and ready for him to take her.

Jake leaned in a kissed his wife's neck. His kisses caused goosebumps all over her body and Callie sighed as his lips moved from her neck to her jaw and finally her mouth.

"If we get caught, what then?" She whispered as he again kissed her neck.

Jake pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I'll think of something," he smiled, and went back to kissing his wife.

Callie then laid down on the floor and pulled Jake on top of her. "Take me!" she begged. Jake aimed his dick at her sweet hole and pushed forward. He slipped in with very little resistance, but it still felt like a vice had taken hold of him.

Jake began to moan as he began to slowly thrust in and out of Callie. He so wanted her first time to be the best time of her life. Callie closed her eyes and cried out as Jake sucked her nipples like it was the last thing he'd do, fondled the other breast with the utmost passion, and now he was using his other hand to furiously rub away at his wife's clit.

"Oh, Jake!" she gasped. "You know how pleasure me as if you had done this many times."

Jake smiled. "Well… my mom did teach me how to administer pleasure to a love," he confessed.

Callie looked at her husband, shocked by this revelation. "You and your mom..." she looked around to see if they were really alone in the steam room. "...you two had sex with each other?"

"No, we never went that far," Jake laughed. "But mom did let me touch her for educational reasons."

"That's good to know, now finish me off!" Callie commanded. Jake nodded and then went full speed with his love making. With such speed and force, Jake was well aware that his own orgasm would approach much faster. Both of them were already amazed at how long he lasted for a virgin, but that long lasting time was quickly coming to its end.

"C-Callie...! I'm so... so close! I'm gonna cum!" Jake howled.

"Cum for me, Jake... cum in me... fill me up beloved... Cum with me Jake!" Callie screamed as she hit her orgasm. Callie let out a loud, blissful shriek as she came, juice blasting out of her pussy at a speed that could rival the turbo kat. She felt her consciousness blast away along with her orgasm as her vision slowly became blurry and her hearing became muffled. The last thing she heard was the loud howl of her husband, the last thing she saw what the blissful expression of Jake's ecstasy, and the last thing she felt was her husband bury his cock balls deep in her as he shot his hot, white, creamy cum inside of her, coating her walls with the baby-making cream, and filling her womb up. Callie felt as if she already had a baby in her from how much cum was put into her. She never felt as sexually satisfied and happy as she did now. She had just made love to Jake in the steam room, surely gotten impregnated by him, and she loved every second of it. She looked at Jake with a satisfied smile on her face.

Jake wasn't able to stay conscious like Callie was able to. "Oh... stars... that was.. the best feeling... I've ever felt. So good... so much... I love you Callie... I love you... so much," Jake panted as he fell asleep on top of his wife.

"Sleep well, Jake," Callie whispered, as the two cuddled up and happy that they were so connected to each other. That their love for each other was stronger than before.

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

Jake and Callie emerged from the steam room. The hostess walked up to them. They seemed to be well satisfied, so they payed their bill and headed back to their hotel. But if Callie had used her powers, she would have seen that new life was already forming inside of her.

* * *

_**It took me quite a long time to get the second chapter up, but I hope the readers enjoy this.**_


	3. Abby and Jason

The sands of Egypt were raging as the wind blew hard. It was common to have sandstorms raged on like this. The old temple of Anubis was strong, its walls held fast as the wind and sand crashed against it, but inside the temple, two kats studied the engravings on the walls.

Dr. Jason Konway and his Dr. Abby Konway were not only here on business, but for their honeymoon. Abby had gotten a call a week ago and she was more then eager to travel to Egypt to help in the recovery of the temple of Anubis. But of course, Jason came along because he had always wanted to study Egyptian architect.

Abby wiped a bead of sweat from her eyebrow as she waited alongside her husband.

"And we're officially alone," Abby pointed out, watching the rest of the hired help move ahead. "It's a little chilling in a fun way."

She looked around at all the vases, tablets and statues in the ancient temple, while Jason took pictures and touched the carvings. The flashes from his camera lit up the room, giving the two kats enough light to spot a flight of stairs that led to a lower level of the temple.

"Are you scared?" Jason joked. "There could be something dangerous down there, like the Pastmaster. You never know."

"I've never been one to back out of something that could shed light on the mysteries of life," Abby replied, turning her attention towards Jason. "I'll admit that this place has eerie vibes though."

A mischievous expression crept over Jason's face. "If you're not affraid, let's go inside."

"Our guide told us not to go anywhere without him," Abby said, switching to her more concerned tone of voice.

"But he's not here, is he?" Jason stated, shaking his head. "Abby, the guide doesn't have time to show each temple. Besides, everyone would be exhausted going up and down each entrance, with all these stairs to climb."

"Fair point."

Abby checked the time. They still had two hours before the group was set to depart from the temple and head for camp. And she could still hear them from afar, so they weren't totally alone and they wouldn't be lost.

"What do you think?" Jason asked. "Up for a little adventure?"

"In all likelihood, I doubt I'll be coming here again. I'm not a desert person. So we might as well get the most out of this."

He smiled, "Follow me."

They walked down the stairs, and even in the coolness of the temple, they both sweated a little more and had to wipe their foreheads by the time they made it to the bottom.

The lower level of them temple was everything you'd expect from an ancient structure. It was hard surfaced, mostly plain looking, small bugs were hiding between cracks, and the place was lit by the torches that were still burning from long ago.

They walked slowly and explored while Jason took more pictures. Each step took them closer to a small altar in the center of a ceremonial room.

"That looks incredible," Abby noted. "What is it?"

Jason looked up to see a large statue, he snapped some more pictures. "It looks like the god Anubis." he said.

Abby looked up at the jackal god. "I can't believe the tour guide didn't tell us about this. It's gorgeous and I think it's the most interesting sculpture of this area." she smiled, trying to make out if there were any writings at the base of the statue.

Jason turned to her and smiled, "Well, the tour guide did warn everyone. This place could be _hauunnntteeedd._" He exaggerated the last word with his trademark humor, and his wife couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious," he said after. "If the guide didn't bring the group here, then maybe it's a precious artifact."

"Or maybe we're really sweaty right now because of all those stairs we had to walk. He probably didn't want to exhaust the group."Abby laughed.

Jason had to agree. "That's also a possibility. But still, we weren't invited to be here, so we should wrap this up and rejoin everyone. Who knows what else we're missing." As Jason began to take more pictures, he suddenly felt his hand move on its own.

Jason reached out and touched the sculpture, feeling the smoothness of the jackal' stomach.

"Jason!"

"What? It's a rock." he said to Abby.

"It's an artifact," she said. "You can't touch it without the proper gear! I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

Jason scoffed. "Abby, there's nothing wrong with touching it. I think it's a unique experience touching something that was made nearly a thousand years ago. It's like being connected to early civilization. Besides, this thing is as sturdy as it comes. It's a rock. It won't break if you touch it."

Abby gazed at the jackal god. "I suppose you're right."

Just then, the eyes of Anubis glowed bright red as the room shook violently. Abby tried to keep herself up right, but she fell to the floor. Then, all the torches went out. "Jason! Are you alive?" she cried getting back on her feet.

Jason didn't answer her, and Abby feared the worse. Suddenly…

"Do not fear the dark mortal," said a deep voice from behind her. Abby turned and saw the red eyes looking right at her. "And don't fear me!" growled the voice.

Abby was so frightened that tripped over her own feet as she tried to run. But before she could hit the ground, dark magical fire surrounded her body, keeping her afloat in the air. Abby looked over her shoulder to see Anubis himself.

His black body was well built and his eyes and teeth were a sight to behold. However, there was one feature that caught the she-kat's eye. His big black dick!

It was huge.

Abby's mouth began to water at the sight of the jackal god's package. Anubis smiled and walked over to the she-kat. "Don't worry about your husband," he said as his hands begun unbuttoning her shirt. "I have made him my avatar. And you..." Anubis looked down at Abby with a toothy grin. "Will be bred to give me an heir to the Underworld."

"Than breed me, Anubis," Abby moaned as the jackal god removed all her clothing, leaving Abby completely necked. The black jackal laid Abby on the ground and got ready to pleasure the lovey she-kat.

(Abby's POV)

Anubis ran his tongue up my pussy lips.

"Oh Anubis!" I moaned loudly.

I spread my legs as wide as I could and clutched the back of his head. His hands grabbed my hips as he licked up the length of my pussy a few more times. It felt amazing! And then his mouth covered my sensitive little clit as his tongue started to lightly flick over it. I cried out in pleasure and pushed his head gently into my pussy to make sure he stayed on the right spot. His hands left my hips and traveled to my legs.

I looked across the temple room and saw myself in a mirror I missed: a blushing woman with her long legs spread wide apart with Anubis between them, his head buried in her crotch.

The sensation of having my clit licked and nipples touched, combined with the shocking awareness that it was a jackal god doing the licking and touching, was exquisite. I was getting close to cumming, arched my spine and let my head hang back to surrender to the pleasure. Fuck. How long have I wanted something like this to happen?

My orgasm began to ripple up from my pussy and just as it started Anubis stopped flicking his tongue and pressed it flat and hard against my clit. That sent me over the edge. I screamed in ecstasy and wrapped my legs tight around his head as I had one of the best orgasms of my life.

Anubis lifted his head out from my pussy and smiled up at me, his face dripping with all the juices that had washed over him, "So I guess you enjoyed that Abby."

I could barely breathe, 'Oh my, Anubis, that was amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it baby, " he said as he lifted himself up and leaned in to me for a kiss.

I closed my eyes as Anubis kissed me hard on the lips and our mouths and tongues hungrily entwined themselves with each other. I could feel his light stubble on my chin and cheeks, and the taste of my own pussy in my mouth.

Then I felt it!

He reached down between my legs and drenched his hand in the juices that were still pouring from my pussy. I was now super sensitive down there and gave a little yelp at his touch. His cock was out and pointing straight at my breasts. He stroked his cock with the hand covered in my pussy juice and soon it was slick and wet. Anubis then leaned forward so his cock was hard on my chest, and pushed my breast together so his cock was pressed in between them. He then started rocking his hips back and forward so his cock would slide up and down between my breasts.

"Damn you've got great tits Abby. I've always wanted to do this." came Jason's voice. Anubis was letting him have some of the pleasure as well.

My husband and Anubis were one and was tit-fucking me.

I looked down at the tip of his hard cock appearing and disappearing between my cleavage, licked my lips and looked up at Anubis. "You know, since I'm sure my lipstick is ruined anyway, why don't you—hmph!"

Anubis had read my mind and with a quick adjustment to how he was standing, had slid his cock from my breasts and into my mouth. I began bobbing my head back and forth, while flicking my tongue over the tip. I looked up at him and playfully raised my eyebrows.

"Oh Abby, you have the mouth of an angel. Lick my balls sweetheart."

I took my mouth off his cock and did as I was told, running my tongue down his shaft, and getting right down under his black hairy balls where I sucked and licked him. With one hand I jerked him while my mouth continued to move around his sack. I took a brief moment to pull my lips away and ask, "You like that honey?"

"Hell yes I do Abby. You do that so much better than the other mortals ever did."

"Good to know. It's a talent I've tried to perfect."

"Mmmmm, my host's wife the expert cock-sucker."

"Glad you think so. Jason isn't into it. He doesn't like anything oral."

"Don't spread lies about me," Jason begged, but Anubis shut him up.

"Your husband is a fucking moron Abby. Oh fuck, I'm going to cum. Put it back in your mouth darling."

I ran my tongue back up Anubis's shaft and took as much of his cock as I could into my warm, wet mouth. I placed my hands on his hips and he started to buck in and out of my mouth. I looked up at his straining face and felt so much pride that I could make a power god feel this good. I squeezed my legs together, enjoying the squelchy wet feeling in my pussy and the still fading sensation of my own orgasm as my mouth was filled with three quick burst of Anubis's salty cum. I swallowed as best as I could with his cock still pumping in and out of my mouth, but his cum kept on flooding out. The jackal god fell back onto the floor and as I gasped for air, a mouthful of cum ran out from both sides of my mouth, down my chin and onto my breasts. I sat there panting, with his cum on my face.

(Reader's POV)

Abby smiled when she Anubis turn back into her husband. "Well that took the edge off," Jason said after a while, "That shit-for brains Jackal has passed out. Now, the real fun begins."

(Jason's POV)

So without saying a word Abby reached for both of my arms and pulled herself to a sitting position in front of me. Never breaking eye contact, she moved her face as close to mine without touching and then placed my hands on each of her breasts. I was shaking and as I ran my palms around, feeling their weight in my hands, Abby let out what could only be described as a contented sigh; as if she had been holding her breath for the last few seconds.

I was looking down at her beautiful breasts in my hands when I felt her fingers lifting my chin. She placed a hand on either side of my face and kissed me. It was gently for about three seconds and then I guess nature just took over.

One thing I knew from the girls I had made out with before marring Abby is that I was a good kisser.

Abby made me forget all about Anubis being inside me. I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't stop from kissing her. Every time she would move her mouth away to catch a breath of air, I crushed my mouth against hers even harder. At some point she pulled me down on top of her as we kissed.

I kissed Abby all over her face, her neck, her collarbone, returning to her tiny mouth every few seconds before she could catch her breath. Was I so excited because she was the most incredible kisser I had ever experienced, or was it because my mind kept coming back to the fact that I was going to fuck her for Anubis?

By the time I started to move down to her chest, Abby was breathing heavily and writhing around on the floor beneath me. The look on my wife's face when she took in my chest and abs was to die for! I felt so confident all of a sudden. I didn't give her a chance to touch me though, as I immediately flipped her onto her hand and knees.

"Show me how much you love your wife ... Jason." She said with a loud moan.

I groaned audibly not only at her words, but at the sight before me. I had never done a girl from behind, and was not even sure how to make it all work. I quickly got behind her. Abby spread her legs further to allow my own legs to get in between them, and she watched me over her shoulder.

My cock seemed huge, larger than even before. I was suddenly scared to death that my eight inches would not be enough to satisfy a woman like her. If Anubis was much bigger, or she was expecting more than what I had, it would be a nightmare! I would never be able to face her again!

I moved closer and held my cock behind her, not knowing exactly where to find her pussy in this position. I was becoming more nervous by the second, afraid that I would go soft even if I messed this up.

_Qui__t stalling, Jason! _Anubis shouted in my mind. It was time for me to man up and breed my beautiful wife.

I inhaled sharply when I felt Abby's fingers reaching back between her legs and grabbing me. She pulled me that last fraction of inch until the tip of my cock was against her, and then just like that, she had my head inside.

"Jason... I had no idea," she whispered.

Her head was facing forward and she started to rock backwards onto my cock. I watched with wide eyes as she took one inch, and then another, and then another until I was half way in. She stopped and pressed her face into her shirt.

After a few seconds of rocking against me slightly, Abby turned her face to the side, her eyes still closed.

"Been so long, Baby. You feel so good inside me. So big..." she whimpered.

I knew she was no virgin. After all, before I married her, Abby had been fucking Commander Feral, Dr. Greenbox, even Lt. Steele. It was no secret that Abby loved to have sex, but now it was my turn to be her lover, and I would have her all my life.

She lifted back onto her elbows again and tilted her ass up, taking another inch. "Does it feel good, Sweetie? Does my pussy feel good to you too?"

"Hell yeah, Abby," I gasped. I had my hands on her wide hips now, squeezing her ass and gripping her waist as I watched my wife pushing back into me.

"Then say it! Say it for me!" She was moving faster now, looking sideways. I turned and saw what she was looking at. It was us in the mirror. She was watching me fucking her from behind and loving it. So was I. Abby's breasts were hanging down beneath her, swinging from her short thrusts backward along my cock. I saw how my fingers were digging into her side as I pulled her onto me. I watched as she hooked her feet on top of my calves for leverage.

"Baby! Tell me!"

Looking into her eyes in the mirror I pulled my wife back and thrust forward. As she cried out I said, "I love your pussy, Abby! Love fucking you!"

She let out a long, deep groan and came right then, with the length of my cock hardly even all the way in for the first time. I was amazed and enthralled and so excited that I had made her come. I had satisfied my wife and we had just gotten started.

(Reader's POV)

As Abby was pushing against Jason, Anubis felt it was time for these two kats to get comfortable. With just a small bit of his power, the jackal god turned the temple room into a very pleasant looking bedroom. Abby and Jason saw that they were in a bed big enough to hold six or more kats.

There were chairs, dressers filled with Egyptian clothing, and even a nice looking tub in the corner. Abby and Jason were shocked at first but went straight back to their love making.

"Oh, Jason" she quietly moaned into the pillows, the exclamation drowned out by the slapping sounds of him taking her from behind. He withdrew himself from her drenched pussy, nearly to the brink, before slamming back in hard to the hilt. She bit down on the covers to keep from screaming out loud as her toes curled. The bed squeaked as he continued to pound her wet slit. She could feel beads of sweat forming down her neck and lower back as their body heat increased. With a grunt, he grabbed her slim waist and slammed his cock home, pushing inside as deeply as he could as he spurted his cum into her. The pulsing of his cock triggered her own orgasm, her cry muffled by the pillows. He fell forward on top of her as they both collapsed on the bed, he cock still buried in her throbbing pussy as she rode wave after wave of delight.

He kissed her gently on her shoulder as he pulled out from her. She rolled over to face him, but instead of Jason it was Anubis. Abby sat up, her chest heaving, as she looked up lovingly with her eyes. The jackal god took one side of her face in his strong, rough hand and leaned into her, kissing her firmly on the lips. As he started pulling away she playfully nibbled on his lower lip. Gently he planted one more kiss on her forehead before turning back into Jason.

Both kats smiled as they recovered from their passion. They could both feel the sloppy mess that was between their legs and forming a large puddle on the mattress. Abby looked into Jason's eyes and grinned again, sliding her hands all over his sweaty back and down to his butt.

"You think we can live with a god being inside of me?" Jason asked with a yawn.

Abby bashfully averted her eyes and grinned, not knowing what to say. "I think so, you naughty boy!'" She kissed Jason again and ruffled his hair with here fingers.

"Well you know what... No matter what Anubis does to me... you are always going to be my true love and husband!"


End file.
